Sailor Otome
by shanejayell
Summary: A fusion of Sailor Moon and Mai Otome! Yuri content!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sailor Moon or the concepts of Mai Otome, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Sailor Otome

Princess Serenity the Younger of the kingdom of Tranquility walked the corridor to her mother's chamber, wondering why she had been summoned so suddenly. A frown did little to diminish the blonde haired woman's beauty, with her golden hair tied back in two ponytails, sapphire blue eyes and skin that glowed rosily with health.

Queen Serenity smiled as her daughter entered the throne room, her own hair white as the driven snow. Yet other than that she glowed with vitality, her silvery gown flowing as she walked to embrace her daughter, "Hello, Serena."

"Mother," Serenity smiled warmly, then looked up at the woman who followed her mother, "hello, Setsuna."

Setsuna Meiou, known also as Timeless Dark Opal, was Queen Serenity's Otome companion and warrior, and had been for many years. Her green black hair and serious manner could be off putting at first, but Setsuna had become like a second mother to Serenity.

"Hello, little Serenity," Setsuna said with a slight smile, "it's good to have you home from the academy."

"Thank you Setsuna," Serenity blushed a bit.

"I have wonderful news for you," Queen Serenity informed her daughter as they walked back towards the throne.

"What is it?" Serenity asked eagerly.

Sitting gracefully on her throne Queen Serenity leaned forward eagerly, "I received a message from the headmaster of the Otome academy, Luna d'Artemis. She says there's a Otome graduate available!"

Serenity's eyes widened, "An Otome! But I thought they usually went to kings?"

"Luna owes me a favor or two," Queen Serenity smiled smugly, "besides, you'll need a Otome if we send you off as a envoy again."

"As long as it isn't to Lord Mamoru's kingdom," Serenity shuddered visibly, "he is far too crude for my taste."

'Another reason to assign you an Otome,' Queen Serenity thought to herself grimly, 'to put that fool in his place. When Setsuna had revealed he had dared lay hands upon you, I thought I might kill him then and there.'

There was a soft sound as footsteps came up the hall. "In fact," Setsuna said calmly, "that should be her now."

The guard at the door cleared his throat then announced, "May I present Rei Hino, also known as Ruby Firestorm."

The woman who strode in wore a simple red gown, her long mane of black hair shining as she strode across the floor like a panther. The orange cuffs and highlights made her look even more striking, as did the single ruby earring that she wore in her left ear. Her voice was husky as she neared the throne and bowed, saying, "Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, I am honored to be welcomed here."

"Welcome, Rei Ruby Firestorm," Queen Serenity said, then blinked as she observed a most unusual sight.

Princess Serenity was gazing with wide eyes at Rei, her cheeks flushed and a hand to her bosom as if she might faint then and there. She opened her mouth, cleared her throat then managed, "Welcome."

"Princess," Rei took Serenity's hand and kissed the back, not noticing the blush that nearly made the girl glow.

"It's been a while since I saw you as a coral at the academy," Setsuna noted with some amusement, "I'm glad to see you reach your potential."

Rei blushed charmingly, "Ma'am."

'She's so cute!' Serenity thought admiringly.

"We'll have to preform the sealing ceremony tomorrow," Queen Serenity noted, "but today I thought you two should get to know one another."

"Very wise, my Queen," Rei nodded.

Serenity smiled happily as she reached out to take Rei's hand, "Thank you mother."

Once both girls were gone Queen Serenity turned to her closest advisor and asked, "What do you think?"

Setsuna smiled slightly, leaning against the side of the throne comfortably, her light green and black clothes flowing over her body. "I think they may be very well matched," she mused after a moment's thought.

Queen Serenity smiled, reaching up to stroke Setsuna's cheek as she softly asked, "As well matched as we are?"

"One cannot repeat perfection," Setsuna murmured as she bent over to give her Queen a sweet, lingering kiss.

"So, Miss Hino..." Serenity said tentatively as they walked the hallways.

"Princess," Rei interrupted her cautiously, "if I may be so bold, could you simply call me Rei?" A smile, "An Otome is supposed to be your companion as well as your champion."

"Rei, then," Serenity smiled shyly, "and you may just call me Serenity."

Rei smiled as they passed one of the many windows, where outside roses bloomed, the sweet scent washing over them both. "I'd like that," she said warmly.

Serenity gestured to a bench, carefully sitting then watching enviously as Rei gracefully sat beside her. 'I wish I could be that coordinated,' she thought wryly. She looked at Rei curiously, "While my mother and Setsuna have talked a bit about the Otome, I'm not entirely sure what you can do..."

Rei chuckled softly, smiling at Serenity. "There are a lot of stories," she agreed, "I suspect it gets hard to tell fact from fiction."

"Exactly," Serenity agreed.

"As a Otome, I was injected with nanomachines as the academy," Rei calmly explained, "normally, they just serve to increase my speed, reaction time, strength and healing abilities." She reached up to touch her earring as she continued, "However, when my GEM is activated by my master, I can summon my robe and use abilities such as flight, my element weapon and far greater strength and resistance to injury."

Serenity's eyes widened, "Incredible. And I'll be your master?"

Rei nodded slightly, "Once we make the contract at the ceremony tomorrow."

Serenity murmured, "I can't wait..."

"Eh?" Rei blinked.

Serenity blushed as she waved her off, "Nothing, nothing!"

"Anyway," Rei shook her head, "you'll need this, when we make the contract." From within her dress she drew out a red gemstone, one matching the one in her ear and passed it to Serenity, "This is for you."

"It's lovely," Serenity held the gem carefully.

"Do you have a signet ring?" Rei asked curiously.

Serenity carefully drew off a silver band from her finger, decorated with the kingdom's symbol, "Yes, it's a gift from my mother."

Borrowing it a moment Rei carefully took Serenity's gem and fitted it into a opening on the ring, where it snugly fit into place. "Most ruler's rings are designed to work with a Otome contract gem," she passed it back to Serenity, "just in case."

'It's almost like a engagement ring,' Serenity realized as her heart beat faster. Looking up at Rei she smiled, "Thank you, it's lovely."

"Ah," Rei blinked innocently, "you're welcome."

"Come on, I should show you around," Serenity smiled, already mentally planning their days together. 'First, I'll have her wake me in the morning, with me just in that tiny little nightie. We'll have breakfast together, then go out walking in the gardens. I bet I can find LOTs of things out there to interest her in...'

"Where should we go first?" Rei asked her as she followed behind the curiously distracted looking princess.

"My chambers," Serenity said with a bounce to her step, "I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time there."

"Ehh?" Rei blinked, wondering a bit about the tone in the blonde princess' voice.

To be continued...?


	2. Omake

Omake!

Natsuki Kruger frowned, her dark blue hair flowing over her shoulders as she paced the meeting room. "That's a completely inaccurate depiction of the real relationship between an Otome and her master," she protested irritably.

"Completely inaccurate," Yukino Chrysant agreed, the reddish brown haired woman keeping a firm grip on Haruka Armitage's arm.

"Very exaggerated," Arika Yumemiya agreed, holding the younger Queen Mashiro in her lap as she fed her grapes.

"Natsuki," Shizuru Viola purred as the brown haired woman gently grabbed her from behind, "don't be so... tense."

Natsuki blushed, "Shizuru!"

Aoi Senoh chuckled softly as the brown haired maid carried in another tray of drinks, Chie Hallard following beside her. "Here you go," she delivered to Natsuki, Shizuru, Yukino and Haruka but when Mashiro asked for one she shook her head reluctantly, "you're too young."

"I'm the queen and I can't drink?" Mashiro complained.

"Sorry," Aoi shrugged eloquently.

"How busy are you?" Chie asked curiously, the black clad young woman pushing up her glasses sexily.

"I'm off soon," Aoi admitted, "why?"

Chie leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I was thinking we could go off and..."

Aoi's eyes widened as she listened to Chie explain what she wanted to do. "Mashiro," she called as she and Chie hurried out the door, "I'm going on my break! Bye!"

"Good help is SO hard to find," Haruka smirked.

"So," Natsuki said as she tried to get them back on subject, "what will we do about this inaccurate version of our lives?"

"Offer to be guest stars?" Shizuru asked as she nibbled Natsuki's neck.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki squeaked.

End

Notes: Not planning a part two, but we'll see. Based off the Mai Otome manga, in which warrior women are bonded to rulers as their champions and defenders. While I exaggerate the characters in the Omake, it IS canon that Shizuru and Natsuki are more than friends, and possibly also Haruka and Yukino. Heh.


	3. Chapter 2

Sailor Otome

The royal ball in the kingdom of Tranquility was a event that everyone waited eagerly for, especially the princesses of the nearby nations. Not only did they get to show off their finery, they also got to show off the beauty and grace of their Otome companions.

"Princess, isn't this a bit much?" Rei asked, the black haired Otome holding up the bottom of the slinky black dress she was wearing a bit dubiously. Trimmed in red and glittering in the light it was a remarkably sexy looking garment, especially with how it plunged in the front to reveal her bust.

"What did I say about you calling me princess?" the pretty blonde asked, her own white gown a shimmering counterpoint to her companion's, hugging her body in a equally sexy if more modest kind of way.

"Sorry, Serenity," Rei blushed, still feeling a bit uncomfortable calling the princess that.

Serenity reached out to stroke her cheek, "It's all right, Rei."

Rei smiled back, "Then, about the dress..."

Serenity chuckled softly, "Trust me, this dress is nearly modest. You should have seen what Princess Minako dressed her Otome Natsuna in last year!"

"I heard," Rei admitted.

Princess Minako of Venus was known to be a bit wild, but last year the lovely blonde had outdone herself. She had chosen to wear a costume based on a belly dancer's outfit, the semi-clear fabric nearly revealing all her charms, while her Otome had been dressed as her leather clad bodyguard. To say the least, they were a striking pair and had very nearly caused a riot amoung the offended older nobility.

"I suppose this isn't so bad," Rei conceded.

"Besides, she's coming this year, too. Who know's what she'll come up with this year?" Serenity added cheerfully.

"I'm almost afraid to wonder," Rei admitted after a moment.

Not long afterward, in the Queen's chambers the elder Serenity kissed her Otome companion lingeringly before drawing back. "You look lovely, Setsuna," she murmured, her white hair gleaming along with her golden gown.

Dressed in blue Setsuna smiled, her long mane of green-black hair shimmering, "Not as lovely as you. Are you ready to greet your guests?"

"I'd rather linger here with you," Serenity the elder admitted, bending forward and nuzzling sweetly at Setsuna's throat.

"As would I," Setsuna pushed her back with the greatest reluctance as she added, "but our duty calls."

Queen Serenity tidied her clothes and straightened up as she mused, "I'm sure the people would be shocked at how often you must remind me of my duty."

"An Otome lives to serve her lady," Setsuna answered before adding, "even if I would honestly prefer not to remind you of your tasks."

"Me, too," Queen Serenity agreed as they left her apartments.

Through the halls of the Palace to the great hall they went, both looking as noble and dignified as possible. Reaching the main doors the captain of the guard bowed low, her red hair shimmering as Rose said, "My Queen, the first nobles have arrived."

"Who's there?" Serenity asked, Setsuna also asking the other guards to hold off opening the doors a moment.

"Queen Michiru of Neptune with her Otome, Haruka Earthshaking Topaz and Queen Makoto of Jupiter along with her Otome, Ami Freezing Sapphire," Rose reported.

"Good, they're both from friendly kingdoms," Setsuna quietly noted.

"Announce us," Serenity nodded to another guard even as she composed her expression to it's usual royal style.

The doors swung open as the guard with the loudest mouth cleared his throat. "Queen Serenity of the kingdom of Tranquility," his voice boomed, "and her Otome, Setsuna Timeless Dark Opal!"

The murmur of conversation among the guests trailed off as the two entered, then quickly picked up again. Queen Serenity was pleased to see her daughter mingling with the other royals, her smile warm and her manners graceful.

"Mother looks as lovely as ever," Serenity the younger murmured to her Otome.

"Indeed she does," Michiru agreed from nearby, the green haired noble smiling slightly as she rested her hand on her Otome's arm. From a distance one could have easily mistaken Haruka for a man, especially in her tan colored uniform, but Michiru was well aware that her companion was all woman.

"Don't tease the princess," Haruka Tenoh chided her queen as the younger princess blushed, "I'm sure she didn't mean to be overheard."

"Indeed," Serenity said, "tho I suppose your overhearing me did no harm."

Rei hesitated then offered her hand to Haruka, "It's a honor to meet a respected Otome such as yourself. I only hope to do half as well."

Haruka smiled down at the younger woman, cupping her face as she studied her intently. Ignoring Rei's blush Haruka said, "You'll do fine, I'm sure."

"Haruka, you're too much," the blue haired woman chided her. Ami gently tugged Rei free from her grip, "The poor girl's going to faint."

"Otome are such interesting people," Makoto smiled down at Serenity, the tall brown haired woman having followed her Otome over.

"I find Rei charming," Serenity smiled back, winking.

"Oh ho," Haruka murmured as Rei suddenly blushed.

"Don't even think about it," Michiru warned softly, "they've only met a few weeks ago. It would be rude to ask."

"But..." Haruka started.

Before she could continue Queen Serenity finished offering greetings to another group of dignitaries and reached their group. "Makoto, Michiru," she clasped their hands in turn, "it's been too long. How goes it in your kingdoms?"

"Quite well," Makoto agreed as she met the queen's blue eyed gaze, "except for some rumblings from the south."

"You too?" Michiru looked over at her fellow ruler in concern.

"Mamoru?" Queen Serenity guessed, pressing her lips together in irritation even as she heard Setsuna offering greetings to her fellow Otome.

"Indeed," Makoto agreed, "he's chasing every unmarried daughter of nobility he can for marriage alliances, as well as building up his military."

"Damn him," Serenity the younger muttered. She brightened, "But without a Otome, he's not much of a threat, right?"

"Sadly, he's gotten a Otome finally," Michiru sighed.

"Why would they..." Princess Serenity looked appalled.

"Any country can send a Otome candidate," Setsuna said regretfully, "and if they graduate, that country gets an Otome." A pause, "I suppose we've just been lucky that none of his other candidates were worthy."

"So who's the poor girl assigned to him?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Beryl," Rei said shyly, "she was in my class when I was assigned to Princess Serenity."

"What did you think of her?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Very competitive," Rei admitted, "she was the kind of girl who would do something bad to the lead student just before a exam in the hope she'd mess up. She didn't have very many friends, as you can imagine."

"No wonder," Haruka nodded.

A faint smile teased Makoto's lips as she noted, "Well, she sounds like she'd suit Mamoru very well."

"True enough," Queen Serenity agreed.

Princess Serenity looked at the three older women with a frown. "I don't understand," she admitted, "why can't you just send your Otome after him if he's causing trouble?"

"It's not quite that simple," Queen Michiru said gently, "so far, he's only causing diplomatic trouble. But if we send out Otome, we will be the ones condemned as aggressors by other nations, even if they privately agree with us."

"It's a complicated situation," Makoto nodded.

"Sorry, mother," Serenity sighed, "I misunderstood."

Before anything else could be said, they heard the guard clear his throat. "Queen Minako of Venus," he announced, "and her Otome, Natsuna Elusive Emerald!"

"Oh my," Ami blinked.

"I think she's actually outdone last year," MIchiru admitted after a stunned moment.

Queen Minako was wearing the garb of the desert tribal warriors, which amounted to a cloak, bikini top and bottoms, while Natsuna was garbed as her protector, adding a sword and shield to the same basic outfit.

"Rei," Princess Serenity murmured.

Rei looked at her, "Yes?"

"I wonder if we could get a few costumes like that?" Serenity the younger purred.

To be continued...


End file.
